fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel's Pikachu
Rachel's Pikachu is a -Type Pokemon and first Pokemon Rachel acquired during her journey in the Hoenn region. Biography Pikachu in A Contest Spectacular! belonging to an old woman, Helena, who could not travel to compete in Contests, but she had this Pikachu who saw Contests and loved to perform especially in Contests. After Rachel lost in the finals of the Slateport City Contest, the old man gifted Pikachu to Rachel to travel Hoenn and enter Contests. Rachel got to know Pikachu in Rock Star Pikachu!, and Pikachu proved to be kind-hearted to Rachel, Justin, and his Pokemon but aggressive to Fennekin because he saw her as competition for his time in the spotlight.This led to an argument between the two Pokemon but a begrudging respect for each others' passion to perform. In Pikachu's Spectacular Debut!, Fennekin and Pikachu argued again over who is going to compete for Rachel in the Verdanturf Contest. Pikachu gloated at Fennekin when he was chosen for the Contest over her. For the appeal stage of the Contest, Pikachu wore his rock star costume and dashed into the with Quick Attack executed a Meteor Mash to have stars rain down from the dark stage. Pikachu's appeal advanced him to the battle rounds, where he defeated a Spinda to advance to the finals in the next episode. He faced Summer's Meditite in the finals and struggled against her psychic abilities, but managed to use Thunderbolt across the field to break her concentration and strike with Quick Attack. Following a collision between Meteor Mash and Ice Punch, Pikachu defeated Meditie to earn Rachel her first Hoenn Ribbon. In Of Fluffiest Swablu!, Pikachu proved highly healous and aggressive of several Swablu when Rachel aimed to add one to her team. He hesitatingly warmed up to a Swablu that Rachel treated and was dismayed when she decided not to capture it. In the next episode, he joined Justin's Combusken when the Fire-Type tried to settle a turf war between multiple Zangoose and Seviper where Pikachu and Combusken were ultimately forced into a corner, needing their trainers and teammates to help them. In A Stinging Sensation, he was thrilled when Fennekin got sick and could because it meant he could perform, but when he was passed over for Spoink, he pouted while watching the entire competition. Between Struggle for the Eon I and II!, Pikachu helped Rachel save a Latias from the clutches of Team Aqua, and Pikachu defeated Matt's Mightyena. As a result, Latios took a liking to Pikachu, while the Electric Type did not care for the affection. He was even angrier when Latios was amused by Pikachu's discomfort. Pikachu joined Braixen Skitty, and Froslass in competing for Rachel for the Hoenn Grand Festival. Pikachu, Skitty, and Braixen all argued over who would perform first. Rachel chose Pikachu because her slot was during the night, where his electricity would shine best. For the performance, Pikachu executed Quick Attack and Thunderbolt to create an electric ring before using his tail to send him bouncing across the field. Pikachu repeats the move to create a group of bouncing electric rings. Rachel and Pikachu jump in between and around the electric rings together in a playful appeal. Rachel then fall band orders Pikachu to use Meteor Mash. Pikachu jumps and punches the ground with his star bedazzled fist. The force releases a powerful energy, which destroys the electric rings and fills the stage with sparks and tiny sparkling stars. Pikachu appeal illuminated perfectly during the night, and his efforts advanced Rachel to the second appeal stage. Pikachu was then hoping to battle during all of the battle rounds of the competition was was disappointed when his teammates, who proved to be better at Double Battles, were chosen. Pikachu eventually teamed with Skitty in the quarterfinals Andre and his team of Vileplume and Sigilyph. Skitty and Pikachu were pushed, but they experienced strong victory by knockout with Pikachu able to adjust effectively to Skitty's use of Assist and finishing with Electro Ball and Solar Beam. Their victory advanced Rachel to the semifinals. Personality and Characteristics Pikachu is both a happy-go-lucky Pokemon by also fiercely battle-ready and aggressive. Pikachu normally reserves its cute and happy personality exclusively for Rachel while expressing aggressiveness and arrogance toward other Pokemon performers, including his own teammates. He is also very mischievous, taking any opportunity to bully his teammates by slightly shocking them whenever Rachel or Justin were not looking. He was forced to taper off this habit when he was intimidated by Justin's Eevee. Pikachu is an avid performer and will not perform without a costume. Pikachu often argues with Braixen, especially as a Fennekin, for Rachel's attention both for and outside of Contests. Their spats include injuring each other in double battles while defeating their opponents. Despite their arguments, Pikachu and Braixen respect each other's passion for Contests and performing. Pikachu also dislikes Double Battles in general as it means he has to share the spotlight with another. Pikachu managed to overcome this dislike because if he did not cooperate, he could not participate in the battle rounds of the Grand Festival. Moves Used Navigation Category:Electric Pokémon